


Sunhats and Tulips

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas stepped lightly down the wooden stairs and into the backyard. Dean turned from where he was standing the open garage door.  <br/>“What the hell are you wearing?” <br/>“It’s a sunhat.” <br/>Dean shifted onto a hip, resting his hand on the handle of the lawn mower in front of him. “Uh huh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunhats and Tulips

Cas stepped lightly down the wooden stairs and into the backyard. Dean turned from where he was standing the open garage door.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“It’s a sunhat.”

Dean shifted onto a hip, resting his hand on the handle of the lawn mower in front of him. “Uh huh.” Walking past Dean and into the garage, Castiel grabbed his pair of gardening gloves and thick scissors from the work bench.

“I’m not sure about _you_ , Dean, but I have no desire for my face to burn, thus…” he motioned deliberately at the large, flimsy brim of the straw hat.

Dean smirked, leering at Cas up and down. “Uh huh.”

He shot Dean an exasperated glance before strutting to the far side of the yard. There was a border of dirt they had laid the last year lined with reappearing tulips and dead vegetation. Cas settled onto his knees and went about pulling out weeds and snipping off any dead buds on the greening plants.

Dean fired up the mower, it growling to life. He walked the length of their sizeable yard, relishing in the smell of the first cut since winter. Birds fluttered and twitted in the open space behind their property and a frog croaked somewhere.

When Dean finally turned the mower off, he was sweating through his t-shirt. Cas had already gone inside to wash up. Wheeling back into the garage, Dean put the mower away, emptying its bag into the composter Cas insisted they keep off the side of the driveway. He was just stomping up the stairs to the mudroom when Castiel opened the door, holding two glasses of iced tea. He wordlessly handed one to Dean. He still had the hat on.

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “Thank you, baby.” He leaned in to give Cas a kiss but was poked at the forehead by the hat’s brim. He stood there for a few moments.

“This is an issue,” Dean finally stated, smirking into their shared shade under the hat.

“I don’t want to burn,” was Cas’ snarky reply.

“Don’t make me come under there after you.”

“Let’s see you try.”

Dean’s free hand flew up, trying to rip the sunhat off Cas’ head. Castiel’s hand raised to press the top down into his hair, but Dean was too quick and sunlight briefly illuminated Cas’ stubbled jaw and cheeks, lighting his eyes up like fire. Leaning in, Dean kissed Castiel slowly on the mouth, wrapping his free hand around his waist. Cas opened his mouth, breathing into the kiss and smiling, his hand slipping from the top of his head to grip at Dean’s shirt, the sunhat fluttering lightly to the ground.


End file.
